


Introductions (sequel to Waiting)

by HYPERFocused



Series: Kent Family Therapy [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Introductions (sequel to Waiting)

Psychotherapist Irene Davidson observed the Kents silently as they settled into their seats.

“This is stupid. You always told me I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Clark grumbled.

“Yes, and we were wrong, sweetie. It’s true, you shouldn’t tell just anybody…”

“Certainly not that – friend – of yours.”

“You may not like that he and Clark are friends, Jonathan, but you have to admit he’s always come through when Clark needed him.”

“So far.” Jonathan acknowledged grudgingly.

“Your mother’s right, Clark. Everything we discuss in here is strictly confidential.” Irene held out her hand. “Now why don’t we get started?”


End file.
